


souls made of flames

by SnowWolf5552



Series: just stars with people names [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Army, Blood, Canon Non-Binary Character, Death, Don't worry, Dorks in Love, Execution, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Literally one swear word, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Fluff, Sparring, Swearing, Violence, War, War planning, but its a dream, i guess, i think, puking weird goo, shit will get real dark real soon, we got to it guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWolf5552/pseuds/SnowWolf5552
Summary: The war is here. They must fight in it, or die trying.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here!

Sage looked around the table at the various people at it. Storm was to her left and Clay to her right. It had been over a year since she'd left her home in Ashton. Now, she didn't know if she could ever go back.

Sage shook her head. Their newly appointed lieutenant generals stood across from them, making plans; she needed to pay attention.

Valley was directly across from her, frowning as Rain interjected with another idea. Rain was on his right, her blue eyes bright as she spoke. To Valley's left was Hurricane, who was rubbing his chin in consideration.

Then, Sage turned her gaze to the maps on the table. One was of Castle Duskglade, painstakingly drawn by hand. Another was a map of the continent - give or take some accuracy. The last was the specific point where Taezar, Vagon, and Xaniel's border met. A few marks were on each map, showing trade routes, ridges, and the like.

"But if we use this trade route," Hurricane began. "Then we'll be able to sneak in," Rain shook her head, then pointed to a different one.

"This one is faster and easier to move on. We simply don't have the resources to deal with that mountainous terrain," she said, then turning to Valley. "What do you think, Valley?"

Before anyone could say anything, there was a sudden, loud banging on the door. Storm moved over, swift and silent. He opened the door and peered into a messenger's face.

"Begging your pardons," the boy panted. "But a Miss Willow Blazeheart is here to see you. She's brought an army,"

Sage and Clay exchanged a look. "Alright," she said. "Let's go meet her, then,"

* * *

 

The group stood in the courtyard, observing the woman. Sage remembered Willow's face. This was definitely her.

Willow dismounted, then walked over to the six. She looked them over, then smiled. "You're looking much better than before," she told Sage. Sage smiled weakly at her, resisting the urge to flinch away.

"What are you doing?" Storm inquired, hand resting on the pommel of his sword. Sage could feel Valley, Rain, and Hurricane shift behind them.

Willow sighed. "I'm here to help. Or, at least," she paused, hesitance ringing in her voice. "At least, give you my support,"

"So, I heard you've brought an army?" Sage asked calmly, feeling Clay's hand rest on her back. Willow nodded, folding her hands in front of her. The older woman's two guards flanked her.

"Yes," Willow said. "I brought approximately ten thousand men and women," Sage blinked in astonishment, swallowing in surprise. She felt Clay stiffen and saw Storm blink.

"Ten thousand?" She asked, voice creaking. That was a large number - larger than she ever expected. If they were all going to join... that would mean they'd have easily over fifteen thousand people fighting for them and with them.

Willow nodded. "Sanctioned by the Thidian queen herself," the woman replied.

Sage almost felt faint. "I see," she mumbled, trying not to sway on her feet. "May we help you with anything?" She felt Clay's hand start to move towards hers.

Willow shook her head. "I'll only stay the night, then I'll leave with my two guards here," The woman gestured to the two beside her. Sage nodded, gently grabbing her lover's hand.

"Very well," Sage replied. "Storm, Rain, Valley, could you help find a place for our new people? Hurricane, find those who are the highest ranked and send them directly to me,"

Quickly, everyone scattered. That left Clay, Sage, and Willow, along with her two guards, in the center of the courtyard. "Clay," Sage began softly. "Could you bring Miss Blazeheart to a room?"

Clay nodded. "I will," he replied, then turned his gaze to Willow. Sage felt his hand leave hers as he moved toward the taller woman. "If you'd follow me?"

Before long, Clay and Willow and the guards were gone. Sage sighed, rubbing her forehead. Then, she returned to her office.

* * *

 

Sage sat in the slightly uncomfortable chair, leaning forward on her desk. She scanned the room, taking mental notes of where everyone was.

Three people - one man, one woman, and one that could have been either - stood in a line before her. Storm and Clay were on either side of the main door. It was rather cramped with that many people, but there was just enough space to move.

"What are your names?" She began, lacing her fingers together on the desk.

"Dawn Sightseeker," the woman announced, clasping her hands behind her back. In truth, she was less of a woman and more like a girl - likely hardly older than Sage was herself.

The man snapped to attention "Crow Vibrantmoon, at your service," he said humbly. He looked fairly similar to Dawn, except he had black hair. Perhaps mid-twenties in age, but he could've been younger.

The third person shifted slightly; almost in nervousness. "Clover Cliffrunner, ma'am," they told her. Sage smiled slightly, trying to put everyone at ease.

"What ranks were you in the army when you left Thidia?"

They exchanged a look with each other. "Colonel, ma'am," Dawn replied. Clover and Crow nodded in agreement.

Sage leaned back, rubbing her chin. "Alright," she said. "You're the colonels for now. How is the army separated?"

"Each of us has trained with a battalion of three thousand soldiers," Crow told her. "We've got numbers for the battalions; mine is First, Clover's is Second, and Dawn's is Third,"

Sage nodded. "That seems well enough. Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

For a moment, they stood there. Then, one by one, they shook their heads. "Alright," she said. "You're dismissed,"

Once they'd left and closed the door, Clay walked over to her desk. "You did well," he said. She smiled wearily at him, letting him take his hand in hers. Storm stood awkwardly to the side before Sage beckoned him over.

She stood up and moved over to the front of the desk. The woman threw her arms around their waists and pulled them in for a group hug. "I'm so proud of all of us," she muttered between their shoulders. "We've gotten so far and we're still going,"

Sage felt Clay's laugh reverberate through her and Storm's bones. She smiled, looking up at Storm.

An odd light was in the tattooed man's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had shown. She blinked in surprise.

 _Must've been a trick of the light,_  she mused, letting the two detangle themselves from her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were spent meshing the new troops to the already existing army. Willow, true to her word, had left just before dawn. There was a miniature meet-and-greet between the lieutenant generals (Valley, Rain, and Hurricane), generals (Storm and Clay), new colonels (Clover, Crow, and Dawn), and of course, Sage herself.

Sage gripped Clay's hand tightly in the dark, barely daring to breathe. She'd just woken from a nightmare and had woken Clay. He had simply just held her quietly. Now, she believed he'd fallen asleep despite how hard she was holding his hand.

She knew that the nightmares were getting worse. However, she didn't know what to do. Let them fester? Deal with them when the time came? Sage worried about them, slowly getting more and more tired.

* * *

 

Sage woke to Clay gently shaking her awake. She blinked lazily up at him. He smiled down at her, then helped her sit up.

"Thanks," she mumbled, gently stealing a kiss. He chuckled and let her stand. Sage got ready for the day as Clay began to head outside.

She found herself standing on the catwalk overlooking the courtyard. Storm was fighting against all three of the colonels by himself. Sage felt her hands grab at the railing. The wood groaned in protest and she numbly let it go.

Sage swallowed as Storm knocked Clover and Crow together, then kicked Dawn's legs out from under her. She let out a soft sigh as Storm backed away. The other three groaned on the ground, wincing at their wounds.

Storm helped Clover up, who then helped Crow up. He headed over to Dawn and pulled her up as well. "The pain will fade soon," he promised them. Then, her friend caught her eye and smiled warmly at her.

She smiled down at him and headed down the stairs towards him.

"How fares the troops?" Sage asked quietly. His face shifted from being bright to being as dark as his namesake. He sighed slightly, rubbing his forehead.

"Most of them are alright," Storm replied. "But a few of the more... easily riled ones are causing a fuss,"

Sage frowned. "Well," she began. "If they don't fix their act, send them to me,"

"Will do," he told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled brightly at him. "Also, remember that seamstress making the banners? Rose Southcreek?" At Sage's nod, he continued. "Well, she's making more of them,"

She grinned. "Oh, do tell,"

* * *

 

The several banners that Rose was willing to give them were hung in or around the fort. One was in Sage's office, another in the infirmary, a third on a pole in the middle of the courtyard. A few were given to the infantry to hang up.

Rose had told them she was surprised she'd gotten them done so quickly. It took ages to loom some, anyway.

Sage looked up at Clay knocking on her open door. "Hey there, Firebringer," she said, smiling at him.

He chuckled and headed over to her. "Hey yourself, Wildcat,"

A fuzzy, warm feeling filled her chest when he called her that. They'd taken titles that were forced on them, meant to dehumanize and demonize them, and turned them into nicknames.

He sat down in the chair just to the side. "So, a few of the soldiers have gotten into fights," he told her slowly. She frowned. "What would you like to do?"

"Bring them to me," she replied. It was the seventh of Rainmoot, now. They were already fighting? It'd barely been four days since they arrived.

Clay nodded. "When?" Sage considered, glancing at the candle clock. They had about seven hours until night fell upon them.

"In no more than five hours," she replied. Her lover nodded again and stood up, heading out.

Meanwhile, Sage got back to work.

* * *

 

Clay stood behind the two men who had gotten into a fight. They were both relatively young, maybe in their twenties. One was blond and rather short, the other dark-haired and tall. According to Clay, the blond was Gorge Larkhall and the tall one was Herald Lightstream. Gorge was new, but Herald had come along with some of the Kripani warriors.

Gorge was looking straight ahead, his jaw set. Herald, on the other hand, was looking at the floor.

"I'm disappointed in both of you," Sage said, keeping her voice soft. "Fighting? Really?" She sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I will suggest something to you, if you may allow it,"

Herald nodded silently; at least, she thought he nodded. Gorge was silent. "Either keep fighting and suffer the consequences or do not do it again," she paused. "It's your choice,"

"We won't do it again," Gorge said stiffly. "Ma'am," She saw Herald nod again.

"You're dismissed," she ordered, flicking her hand slightly. Gorge about-faced and walked right out of the room. Herald hesitated for a moment before leaving as well.

Clay closed the door quietly and headed over to her. "I'm sure they won't do it again," he said quietly. She felt his hand take hers. She squeezed it gently.

"I sure hope so," she mumbled. Clay leaned across the table and lifted her chin. He had a serious look in his dark eyes as he tilted his head towards hers.

She kissed him, laughing into his mouth.

* * *

 

The trio sat around the table, examining the banner. One of the three fiddled with the edge of the fabric while the other two scrutinized it to no end.

"Well," Storm sighed, leaning back in his chair and lacing his hands behind his head. "We've come this far,"

"Yes," Sage agreed, glancing over at Clay. "So why not keep going?"

Clay smiled at the two of them. She couldn't help but smile back. "So," Clay added. "Let's do this. We've gotten so much support and have a lot of potential; they follow our cause,"

Sage smiled around the table briefly. "Now," she said, her voice shifting to a darker tone. "We should get serious, shouldn't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

The knife was cold as it pressed against her skin. She shivered, a face looming out of the darkness. Its smile was grotesque; a false grin.

The knife cut through her and the dream shattered around her, falling to pieces as she sat up. She wiped tears from her eyes and huddled at the headboard of her bed. She hated her nightmares.

Clay stirred next to her, rolling over. Sage stilled, watching his eyes twitch and flutter open.

"What is it?" He muttered, voice still heavy with sleep. The moonlight cut through the room, telling her it was still night. She swallowed.

"A nightmare," she whispered. "That's all," Clay sighed and gently put his hand on her foot. She winced, trying not to jump. "I'm going to get some fresh air, alright?"

He nodded lazily. "I'll be here when you come back," he murmured. Sage got off the bed, standing up. She all but stumbled out of the room into the hallway.

Storm's door was closed tightly just across from theirs when she passed it. She almost wanted to knock as tell him but refused to. She couldn't wake him up so late.

She meandered down the hall to the catwalk and just stood there. Sage leaned against the railing, looking out over the courtyard.

It was a quiet night - a few owls could be heard in the distance, along with other various nocturnal animals. Other than the guards, who shifted every two hours, the courtyard was still.

She breathed and focused on calming down. She hadn't realized her heart was pounding until she was standing outside. It was still somewhat cold, the wind chilly.

Sage stood there for an unmeasurable amount of time. Before long, her mind wandered to other things. Then, she headed back inside.

She walked down the hall and slipped into her and Clay's room. Then, she crawled into bed next to him, wrapping her arms around him. She felt him shift underneath her arms and smiled slightly when he opened his eyes.

He chuckled, kissing her gently on the forehead. Within the next moment or two, Sage felt her eyelids be dragged down by exhaustion. Then, she fell asleep.

* * *

 

They woke just before dawn broke. As they rose and got ready for the day, the people outside also woke up.

Sage could almost feel the energy in the air as she headed outside. Today was a training day and she was excited about it.

She and Clay headed out one at a time, meeting Storm in the hallway. "Are you ready?" She asked, smiling widely.

Storm simply nodded and the three headed out.

They came to a stop in the courtyard, where a handful had already gathered. Sage knew that there were a few some sand pits dug outside and could already hear bodies hitting the ground.

She smiled quietly to herself as she stepped forward, placing her hands behind her back.

"We will be doing brackets," she announced. "We - Clay, Storm and I - will assign each of us a partner and we will each take turns until there is only one pair of fighters left. We fight until either one is out of the ring or cannot fight anymore," she paused, looking over the crowd. "No eye-gouging, groin-hitting, or drawing blood is allowed,"

With that said, the three began to separate the group into pairs. Sage chose at random and was eventually paired with surprisingly, Herald. Clay was with an unfamiliar woman and Storm was going to fight a person about his height and weight.

In all, there were twenty pairs out of forty people. With that, they got started.

Eight pairs fought separately first, breezing lightly through the battles. Then, another eight. Storm and Clay had both won their fights. Sage and Herald were the last to fight.

Sage stepped into the ring, smiling at Herald. He looked rather nervous, yet determined to win.

The battle lasted about two minutes. They exchanged blows and before long, Sage had knocked him to the ground. She offered a hand, which he took gratefully. He looked a little ashamed, but she patted his back and stepped out of the ring.

There was a break called, then they got back at it again. Sage and another woman fought first, with Sage being the victor. Then, the fights continued.

She watched lazily as the last pair, Clay and a hulking man about twice his size, began to fight. Sage felt a sly smile cross her face as Clay danced around the other man, eventually pushing him out of the ring. They shook hands and separated.

Now, there were four pairs - Clay and Sage, Storm and a woman, Clover and Gorge, and a pair unknown to Sage. Then, she knew there'd be two, then one, and the victor would be declared the champion of the day.

Storm and the woman fought first, Storm winning by pinning her to the ground and forcing her to forfeit. Clover and Gorge danced around each other, Gorge taking the decisive strike to take Clover down. Then, it was Clay and Sage's turn.

"No hard feelings," she said warmly, smiling at him. He chuckled.

"None at all," he promised. Storm let his hand fall to begin the match.

For a moment, everything stood still. Then, in a synced movement, they reached for each other.

He grabbed her by the arm and tried to twist her around to the ground. She went with the movement, kicking the back of his knee.

Clay let out a little grunt. They tussled in a grapple for a moment before Sage jabbed her fingers between one tendon and another.

He yelped, releasing her. She stumbled back, feeling the grin stretch across her face. They both panted, filling the breath with heavy breathing.

Sweat dripped from her forehead, forcing her to wipe it away. She felt herself being grabbed again and Clay trying to force her backward out of the ring.

Her back creaked as she grinned up at him. Then, she felt her legs collapse beneath her and they went tumbling to the ground. Sage groaned, pushing at Clay. "Alright, you win. Now get off me!" Laughing, the man stumbled upward and offered her a hand. She took it, allowing him to stand up.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Sage asked, her voice drenched with worry. She hoped she hadn't hurt him too badly. He nodded, smiling.

"I'll be alright," he replied as they walked back to the crowd. The last, unknown pair began to fight.

The taller one won, twisting the shorter one's arm around. She winced at the sound of a joint popping out. The shorter one was sent to the infirmary right after. The taller one was given a warning but the fights continued after a short break.

Gorge and Clay fought. Gorge gave a good fight but ended up on his ass on the ground. Then, it was Storm and the tall one's turn to fight.

The Taezan man fought hard against the stranger, all but throwing him out of the ring and directly into the crowd. She winced when the tall one hit the ground with a hollow thud. Eventually, he got back up and shuffled away, wincing with every step.

Now, it was Clay and Storm's turn.

Sage dropped her hand, watching the duo circle each other. She swallowed, ignoring the memories of the arena struggling to surface. She would not remember that - not now. She took a mental and physical step back, forcing herself to think logically and in the moment.

She observed them coldly for a moment, then relaxed momentarily after she realized her memories were no longer plaguing her. Storm and Clay, on the other hand, were embroiled in the fight. She stood tensely on the sidelines.

They exchanged blows. Sage felt her teeth creak as she began to grit them. Why was she so worried? It was only a spar. She closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe. In the distance, she heard someone stumble back, then the thud of someone falling over.

She hesitantly opened her eyes, seeing Clay on his back, Storm standing over him. The tattooed man offered a hand to Clay, which he took. Storm clapped Clay on the back and they headed back to the crowd, where they were chanting Storm's name.

Sage headed over, taking Storm's free hand and raising it up in the air. "I name Storm Hillcrest the champion of today," she announced. smiling at them all and dropping Storm's arm. "Now, let's have some fun!"

The crowd cheered, almost deafeningly loud. Then, they scattered wildly. Sage shook her head, exchanged a look with Clay and Storm, then followed after them.

* * *

 

Sage sat on the chair in her and Clay's room, looking up as someone knocked on the door. She looked over at Clay, who frowned and stood up. Quietly, the man stepped over to it, opening the door.

Storm stood outside of it, looking slightly grim and somewhat nervous. "May I come in?"

Sage nodded. "Of course." She gestured to the third chair. "Have a seat."

He sat. "I need to tell you something," he began as Clay closed the door. Then, as Clay reseated himself, Storm continued. "I'm... I'm not sure how to phrase this. So, I'm going to be blunt,"

He sighed, rubbing his face. "I... I think I'm in love... with the two of you,"

Sage blinked. "...Both of us?" She asked, disbelief crawling up into her voice. "At once?" She glanced over at Clay, who looked as confused as she felt.

Storm hesitated. "Well... yes," he said awkwardly, shifting in his chair. "I feel the same love for both of you and wish to be with you two at the same time,"

His confession was... startling. A few memories, back from Ashton, rose in the forefront of her mind. She knew a woman who was in love with two other women. She, however, couldn't remember her name.

"Oh," Clay mumbled intelligently. "Er... could you give us some time to think it over?"

Storm nodded, but Sage could see the fear and self-disgust in his eyes. She sighed. "Even if it doesn't work out," she said. "You're still our friend, alright?"

He nodded once again, then stood and headed out. He lingered in the doorway, seeming to want to say more. However, Storm just walked away, leaving the two alone.

"I didn't expect that," Clay said softly as Sage stood up to close the door. "Do you feel anything for him? The same way he does for... us?"

Sage paused, frowning. "Well..." she trailed off. "I don't think it's the same thing we had. Where we seemed to just... click, after escaping the Twilight Arena?"

Clay nodded. "No," he agreed. "I believe this might be a slower sort of love. For us, anyway. The kind that comes over years of friendship and knowing each other's every little habit,"

"Maybe," she murmured. "Let's just think on it for now, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, opening his arms for a hug. She smiled and all but flung herself into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I have a [tumblr](http://snowwolf5552.tumblr.com/). Ask me anything at all.
> 
> I also have a group Discord: <https://discord.gg/hMASNpj>


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting to feel these chapters are getting shorter and shorter...

They all stood around the table, six people cramped in the small room. Today, they were making the real plans.

Sage had her arms crossed as she looked down at the map. So far, they had just two ideas. One was to cut off the major trade route to Vagon and attack it directly. The other was to take a higher road and hide out in the mountains.

The first was rather safe - they knew exactly where to strike and how to get there. However, it would be more likely to fail and might harbor resentment. Others needed that trade route, after all. Also, they would be out in the open and would be risking themselves greatly.

The second was somewhat dangerous - one could fall to their death, starve, fall ill, or freeze to death. On the other hand, it would be somewhat beneficial; they'd be unable to be attacked or tracked easily, they'd be at least partially defended, and it was closer to their target's home.

Sage looked up, pursing her lips as the five others argued their points calmly. Clay, Storm, and Valley were wanting them to go down the mountain path. Rain and Hurricane wanted the other path.

In that moment, Sage knew her decision. She shifted, leaning forward. Suddenly, all eyes turned to her and the chatter stopped.

"We're going down the mountain path," she stated calmly, keeping her voice serious. "We'll train for another month and get everything organized. Then, we'll move."

Clay and Storm nodded in unison. The other three shuffled or glanced around. "If we're done, you all may go now,"

They began to leave one at a time, leaving Sage in the small room. She sighed, dropping her head in her hands. Now, she needed to manage all the tiny details.

* * *

 

Sage ran a hand through her hair as she pulled the letter open. It had been marked with the seal of Flint Skygazer, the ruler of the Xaniel Empire. She was wary, as always.

She read it carefully, trying to keep a straight face. Shock jolted through her veins and she swallowed, trying to keep calm.

"What is it?" Storm prompted gently. She swallowed and looked up.

"This," she began, then stopped as her voice cracked. Sage glanced over at Clay, who nodded encouragingly. "This letter is directly from Flint Skygazer. He... he's offering the fort and the land around it to be officially mine," she swallowed again. "No strings attached,"

Clay raised his brow. "Really?" He asked, tone baffled. Storm crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Sage knew he couldn't believe it.

"Yes," she replied, nodding firmly. Clay inhaled sharply while Storm let out his breath. Sage hesitated. "I believe I will accept,"

"Then you'll need to write a letter back," Storm told her. She nodded again, gently tapping her fingers on the desk.

"I'll get on that," Sage promised. "You two may go now. We've got just under two weeks left,"

They nodded and then left. Clay tossed her a fond smile over his shoulder and she smiled back at him. When Storm closed the door behind them, she slumped over in her chair and sighed heavily.

Now? Now it was time to write a letter.

* * *

 

Three days and four nights later, after she'd sent her own letter, Sage received the third and last letter.

In it held two deeds to the land, both signed by the Emperor himself. She was to sign them as well and send one back to him.

She was excited about it, for seemingly no reason. Quickly, Sage signed both papers and quickly got the other deed back to him. Then, there were a few hours of celebration in the town around the fort as the news spread.

Sage hid the papers along with anything else she deemed important in a false bottom of a drawer. Then, she tracked down Clay and Storm.

"How goes the planning?" she asked them quietly. Clay didn't react while Storm glanced back at her briefly.

"Well enough," Storm replied, voice a murmur. "No one's died yet and only another week or so of training should be needed so they can all stand in file while traveling and whatnot,"

Sage nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "That's good," she whispered. "I'll be down there soon," Clay dipped his head in silent acknowledgment. Storm let out a little hum.

Then, she slipped away, heading back to the fort.

* * *

The weeks passed. Soon, Sage was standing at the head of her army. A warm feeling spread through her chest and she smiled softly.

Clay and Storm flanked her, with Rain, Hurricane, and Valley just behind them. Behind those three were Clover, Crow, and Dawn.

Sage inhaled and gently kicked the sides of her hose to get him moving. The rest of them began to follow her, leading them farther and farther away.

An odd sensation twisted her stomach and she took a deep, calming breath. She knew what she was doing - if not, she could always try to fight on her own.

However, she knew the people following behind her would stay. They (most of them) believed in her.

With that thought in her head, courage grew in her heart even as the fort behind them grew smaller and smaller.

* * *

 

Getting into the mountains was a rather tough job. They lost easily twenty men due to falls and the cold. Sage felt guilty but kept pressing forward.

They had abandoned any horses (some hundred of them) in a random meadow to the east of the mountains. That way, it would be easier to climb the mountains.

Sage looked up at the mountains, feeling tiny next to them. She had always heard stories of them - how the goddess Faraniel rose them from the earth in her rage. For the moment, that was not important.

Sage quickly moved on in the single file line, looking around. Clay suddenly appeared before her. She jumped slightly and called for a halt.

"What is it?" She asked quickly.

"There's a valley of sorts where we could easily camp," he said. He gestured to where he'd come from - a narrow path between the rock of the mountain. She swallowed, then smiled.

"Well, let's go," she murmured softly. "I'm sure everyone is tired," Clay nodded, then went back in.

Sage called for the army to follow her again, then headed inside the mountain. It would take a little while for everyone to get in and it was a tad cramped, but they would be able to handle it.

She didn't want to know if they couldn't.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so sorry that everything's so short and I've been updating really slowly. I've been trying to update Warping to Nirn, but the newest chapter is kicking my ass.
> 
> Anyway, enough about me, here's the next chapter.

The army was just one mile away from the Vagonian border, according to all maps they had. It was all going according to plan.

Sage leaned against the table, pursing her lips. She knew that they needed intelligence and only a handful of saboteurs were not going to cut it. They needed an entire spy ring.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. Suddenly, there was a knocking on the wood that helped keep her tent standing. Sage nearly unsheathed her sword before she slowly put it away.

"Come in," she said. The flap opened to reveal a young, dirt-smudged boy. Or girl. It was difficult to tell. "What is it?"

"I've got tha news," the child told her. "Mister Clay said you'd be wantin' to see it," They handed her a long leather capsule.

Sage took it, carefully easing the cap off. She pulled out the paper, reading the headline slowly. She nearly dropped it in surprise. The Kripani had black powder? Moreso, they were willing to share to those who gave something equal in return?

"Thank you," she said to them, pulling out a copper coin. "This will help us greatly,"

The child nodded and scurried out, leaving Sage alone to her thoughts.

* * *

 

Sage grabbed Clay's hand and pulled him into her tent. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then murmured "We need to talk," into his ear.

"What about?" He replied, his voice a whisper as well. She glanced around quickly, making sure that no one was there.

"Storm," she told him. "We need to talk if we're going to seriously consider having him... with the two of us,"

Clay nodded. Sage smiled briefly at him. "We've known Storm for nearly two years now," he said. "I think we should at least try. If it doesn't work out, I'm sure he'll understand,"

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Alright. When should we tell him?"

He shifted under her arms, hugging her back. "Today's the tenth, correct?" At her nod, Clay continued. "In a week. We should tell him in a week's time. Make it a surprise, if we can,"

"I like how you think," she purred, grinning. "Hopefully we don't scare him too much."

Clay laughed and kissed her. She kissed him back, running a hand through his short hair.

He picked her up and swung her around, making her giggle. They tumbled into the bed together. She looked up at him, smiling softly as they kissed again.

One thing led to another.

* * *

 

Sage swept through the small field, back straight. Twenty people were before her in formation. They were her new spies, having just recently finished training.

"In order to complete your missions assigned to you," she announced, stopping. She turned to face them. "You will need to become ghosts. You will need to form relationships. You will need to be as fake as you can be." Sage took a deep breath, then continued. "You will need new identities, new families, new lives. I cannot make that decision for you. You will have to make it for yourself,"

She paused, looking at the small team. "Pick up your assignments and ride out of camp one at a time. Then, split up into wildly erratic paths, just as you've been taught. You know what to do. Good luck." Sage looked around one last time. Some of these people would not come back to them. "You are dismissed."

With that, everyone scattered. She moved back and fell in line between Clay and Storm. Clay put a hand on her shoulder as she sighed.

"Was this the right thing to do?" She asked, voice barely audible. Clay's hand tightened.

"Of course it was," Storm replied softly. "Now, all we can do is hope they do the right thing,"

Sage smiled sadly, although neither of the two could see it. All she could hope was that they survived. That all of them did.

* * *

 

On the fourteenth, Sage received the first letter from one of her spies.

It was from one of the older members who had taken on the name Reed Groundsworth. It described the city that he had arrived in and the assignment he'd been given; learn the economy.

It stated he would pick up a trade, likely carpentry or something similar. Then, the letter ended.

Over the next two days, she got back eight more letters. They each held the informant's information in code. At first glance, they looked to be like letters to mothers, aunts, or sisters. However, it had a deeper meaning than that.

It was a code that Storm had come up with some weeks before but never had time to implement it anywhere. Now, however, was for its time to shine.

In total, she now had about fifteen spies spread across the country. One had even managed to land as a handmaiden to a woman in Cedar's court. Another, using his noble birth, was planning to marry someone to garner more power.

Sage grinned as she folded her arms and looked down at the cluttered table. Now, they were getting business.

Clay wrapped an arm around her waist. "We did good," he said, his voice kind. "I bet we're going to do even greater,"

She nodded, then tilted her head to kiss his chin. "Of course," she murmured softly. Clay chuckled and she let the vibrations of his laughter rattle through her body.

Now, she had to figure out how to get that Kripani black powder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me at snowwolf5552 on tumblr.


	6. Chapter 6

Sage soon discovered that there were only a few demands from the Kripani for the black powder.

The first was Taezan spices. They weren't hard to get - she had many Taezans on her side, chief among them being Storm. So, they traded; spare weapons and bronze for spices.

Sage knew that things seemed to be going all too well. It should've been harder to get what they needed. It almost worried her, but she managed to push through it.

The second was Thidian goods, such as cloth and food. It was a bit easier to get, as Sage knew Thidian trade routes by memory. It had been helpful to her long ago and it still was.

They collected all these things and then sent a shipment eastward towards Kripani. In total, it took a week to get all of these things. It'd take another three weeks to get to Kripani, then three to come back.

It would take a long time. However, Sage was certain that the group she'd sent would be able to make it back all in one piece. She trusted them to make the right choices at the right time. They wouldn't let her down.

Right?

Sage shook her head as if to dislodge the thought and kissed Clay's cheek. There were other matters to attend to now, like organizing the first raiding party.

* * *

 

Sage jumped as Clay tapped on her shoulder. She turned around to face him, a questioning look on her face.

"It's been nearly three weeks," he whispered. "If we're going to tell Storm, we should do it now,"

She ran a hand through her hair sheepishly. She had forgotten about that. "Of course, of course," Sage murmured. "Let's go do that. Where is he?"

"In his tent," he replied, taking her arm gently. He led her to the tent, which he opened.

Storm was facing away from them, sitting at his desk. "What is it?" He asked absentmindedly, writing.

Sage cleared her throat. "We need to talk," she said quietly. Storm looked up, blinking in surprise.

"About what?" Storm stood up, heading over to them.

"About... about what you'd said before we left the fort," she told him, feeling Clay let go of her arm. Sage saw Storm wince, if only for a moment.

"We're here to tell you that we accept," Clay blurted. Storm stared at them. Sage nudged Clay's side, hard.

She let out a little cough. "We're willing to try it," she said, trying to salvage the situation. "If it doesn't work out, then we'll say something,"

Storm nodded, looking as shocked as she wanted to feel. "I... let's talk about it, then?"

Sage grinned. "Let's all sit down first,"

* * *

 

Sage woke out of the nightmare, barely daring to breathe. She did not open her eyes in fear that the dream had been real.

She slowly opened her eyes, only to see the dark ceiling of the tent. Sage let out a little shaky breath, then looked to her left to see Storm, hesitantly holding onto her hand.

He shifted slightly before his eyes fluttered open. Sage managed to smile at him, tightened her grip on his hand, and closed her eyes again.

However, the peace didn't last very long.

Clay eventually began to thrash about in his sleep, crying out. Sage and Storm managed to wake him up after nearly thirty minutes. It was almost too late.

He looked up at them, sweat on his brow. Sage held one of his hands, making a circle on his knuckles with her thumb. Storm had his arm and was half-hugging him.

"Will you be alright?" She asked softly. Clay nodded jerkily. She smiled at him, kissed his cheek, and laid back down next to him. Sage started to hum lowly; an old lullaby her grandmother had taught her.

Her heart squeezed inside her chest, as if held by an invisible hand, at the memory of her grandmother. Sage closed her eyes. Clay shifted underneath her.

Between one moment and the next, she was asleep.

* * *

 

The first raid into Vagonian territory went surprisingly well. Neither Sage nor Clay went, but Storm did. They lost only two people, both of whom were given proper burials according to their customs.

She watched as Storm dismounted from his horse and walked over to her. There was a streak of blood, hopefully not his, on his forehead. He all but collapsed into her arms.

Sage kissed him on the top of the head, rubbing his back. "It's alright." She murmured. Storm seemed to start shaking. She patted his back and let him pull away from her. "Are you alright?"

"I will be," he murmured, looking completely exhausted. She sighed and patted his shoulder.

"Go get some rest," Sage told him. He nodded and shuffled off.

She met the eyes of Clay as he crossed the field towards her. "We should be attacking harder and faster now," he said quietly. Sage nodded thoughtfully.

Their plan had them waiting for just under another month. It wouldn't be long until they got the black powder. They'd march on the castle then.

Sage turned around and headed back to her tent. There were still things that she needed to do. She didn't know if she'd be around long enough to do them.

* * *

 

Sage wrapped one arm around Clay's waist and the other around Storm's. She let out a small, soft sigh.

Clay moved closer to her, while Storm shifted slightly in place. She turned her head and kissed Clay full on the lips. He opened one eye and smirked slightly at her.

Sage grinned and turned to Storm. She kissed him on the corner of the mouth, then let a trail from there to his ear. She pulled her arm away from Clay to focus on Storm.

Sage felt Clay's chuckle reverberate through her body as Storm let out a muffled noise. She smirked against Storm's skin and drew him closer.

"Let's have some fun," Clay said, his voice low. Sage shivered in tandem with Storm.

Quite a few things happened after that.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sage twisted and turned in the darkness, trying to cry out. Voices swamped her head, filling it with nonsensical whispers and shouts. Something deep within her ached as if she'd been stabbed._

_Her skin suddenly started to boil, flesh bubbling and popping. She opened her mouth to scream, only to have the darkness fill her. Sage choked on it, falling out of the dark and into a plain._

_Thick, black mucus poured from her mouth. She coughed. A voice, faint at first, rolled over the hills. "Wake up," it whispered. How could she? This wasn't a dream._

_"Wake up," it said, getting louder. "Wake up!"_

Sage woke up, struggling to breathe as Clay and Storm looked down at her. She fought against them at first but slowly calmed down as Clay began to speak to her.

His voice was gentle; soft, like high-quality cotton. She felt the tears drying on her cheeks as she buried her face in his chest. It hurt. Why did it always hurt?

"I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible. Storm hummed something lowly as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry,"

"Why?" Clay asked. Sage stopped before shrugging. She didn't know - she was just sorry. "Why are you sorry, Sage?"

"Dunno," she mumbled. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to stop him,"

"Stop who? From doing what?"

Something caught in her throat. She swallowed, pushing away memories of a dark cold room and blood splattering against the stone floor. "T-Thorn," Sage said, gripping Clay's shirt tight enough her knuckles went white. "I couldn't stop him when he tortured me,"

The hand on her back stopped. She felt Storm move closer to her and stiffened reflexively.

 _It's just Storm,_  she berated herself. _He's not going to do anything._  Yet, her heart pounded in her ears. Sage closed her eyes and began to breathe manually.

"Breathe in four, hold for three, breathe out seven," Storm murmured. "Trust me, it'll help,"

Sage followed his advice. Soon, she was calming down from her panic. Her dream was still at the forefront of her mind but it was fading now.

"Thank you," she murmured. Neither of her boys said anything. Clay began to hum a low, common melody. Storm joined in with him.

Before long, she was drifting off to sleep.

She didn't dream after that.

* * *

 

Training continued, even though there was little needed to do. The camp was abuzz with the energy of the soldiers. Sage herself found a bounce in her step.

There was just under a few weeks left before they'd siege the castle. Sage knew that if they were going to do anything else, they needed to act quickly.

"General! General!" A young woman cried out, sprinting over to her. Sage recognized her as Blossom Shadowtree; a private with the Thidian army. "The black powder is here!" She stared at her as he struggled to stop. "At the entrance!"

Sage nodded to her. "Lead me there. Quickly!"

The private grinned a little at her before straightening. The teenager turned around and began to run in the opposite direction. Sage followed after her with the speed of a hunter after their prey.

When they finally came to a stop at the entrance of the camp, Sage took a head count. Only fifteen of the twenty had returned. A small wagon had three barrels in it. From where she stood, Sage could see that there were at least two corpses in the wagon - likely of those who they'd lost.

A crowd was gathering. Chief among them were Flint Orestep (who was a young captain who was Storm's friend), Valley, Rain, and Dawn.

Sage waved to the leader of the wagon - Clover. "Welcome back, Colonel," she said warmly, offering a hand. They grinned at her, grabbing her hand and shaking it slightly.

"It's good to come home," Clover replied. A cheer went up in the crowd as the others went to them. Out of the corner of her eye, Sage saw Valley grab a man and kiss him deeply with a relieved look on his face. Someone wolf-whistled.

Sage laughed and let go of Clover's hand. "Let's celebrate," she said, brown eyes twinkling. Clover chuckled and turned around before heading into the crowd.

Sage spotted Clay and Storm and waved the two of them over. "Let's move the powder," she said. "I know it explodes, so we should separate the kegs into different corners of the camp,"

Storm nodded and Clay patted her shoulder. They walked up to the wagon together, each getting one barrel.

Sage's arms strained as she carried it to the southeast edge. There, she leaned it against the wall. They were lucky it wasn't the rainy season.

Later, she returned back to the celebrations. She picked up a mug full of ale and raised it in a toast. Everyone went quiet for a moment. She smiled, making eye contact with everyone she could.

"To the end of tyranny!" Sage called out. Someone cheered, then another and another until there was a cacophonous noise filling the space. She laughed and drank deeply from her mug.

Life became a blur after that. She remembered kissing Storm, his tattoos as familiar as the woods back home. Then, she remembered stumbling back into her tent, all but slung between Storm and Clay.

She woke up first, cuddling against Clay. Her hangover was mild enough that the sunlight didn't hurt her head too much. She buried her face in Clay's back anyway.

* * *

 

The next day, they'd all gathered into the strategy tent. Sage, Storm, and Clay were on one side of the table while Valley, Rain, and Hurricane were on the other.

"I've received word that Cedar is going to host a masquerade party," she announced calmly, leaning against the table. "I'm going to infiltrate the party to hopefully kill him," Sage turned her eyes to Storm. "Storm will sneak in with his team and set the powder to blow the gate. Then, Clay and the rest will siege the town around the castle. Understood?"

Sage paused, waiting for an answer. Before long, everyone was murmuring in agreement. "I will acquire an invitation and everything else that's required. Then, we will march on Vagon."

"Sounds like a plan." Valley agreed. Rain nodded. Hurricane murmured his assent.

Clay grinned and bumped her thigh gently with his. Storm put a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

Sage knew what to do. It would not be that hard.

Right?


	8. Chapter 8

The invitation came a mere week later from one of her spies; one that was pretending to be a noblewoman. Sage was uncharacteristically nervous about the whole thing, feeling rather paranoid about it all.

However, it was just her being jumpy. There was nothing to worry about. Everything was going according to plan.

Rose Southcreek, the seamstress from seemingly so long ago, looked up at Sage as she shivered in her underwear. The older woman frowned. "Ma'am, please relax and stay still,"

Sage swallowed and nodded. Rose continued to take measurements in the quiet of the tent.

"Alright," the seamstress announced. "And you said you wanted it to be gray? All gray?" Sage nodded again. Rose smiled at her softly. "Very well. It will be done,"

Sage dropped her arms, gently shooing her away. She put her clothes back on, wondering why it was so cold. It was still summer.

Then, she headed out. She passed a group of soldiers playing card games and a gaggle of children with poorly-made masquerade masks. Sage smiled at them, waving to one girl.

She turned left, heading down a narrow path between two rows of tents. Sage entered Storm's tent, only to come to a rather surprising sight.

Storm was leaning back over the table as Clay kissed him. Sage covered her grin with a hand as they looked up. Storm cleared his throat, blushing a pretty pink.

"Don't stop on my account," she said cheekily. Clay grinned and pulled Storm back towards him. Sage laughed.

* * *

 

The six continued to hammer out the plan's details. Storm, with people from Third Battalion, would sneak in and pass off as guards or servants.

Clay would take First, Second, and what was left of Third Battalion, and hide out in the forest around the town before sieging it. Most of their soldiers would be there.

Sage would arrive during the first hour of the party, fully masked. She would make it seem like she was a completely different person. Her mask and dress would be gray - likely the only one in such a drab color there. Speaking of the attire, it was done.

Sage leaned on the table, letting out a shaky sigh. They had a mere four days left. They needed to get the orders out now.

"Storm, Clay," she said softly. Storm looked over at her, a questioning look on his face. Clay shifted beside her. "Prepare the troops. We're marching today. I'll ride ahead and separately, then dress before entering the town,"

Storm nodded, standing up and leaving. Clay paused, turning her head. He kissed her deeply, pulling her tight against him.

She felt tears form in her eyes. It wouldn't be surprising if either of them died. "I love you," Sage whispered, pulling away from him. "Make me proud,"

Clay smiled, nodded, then left. She wanted to reach out to him but stopped herself. He knew what to do. He'd make her proud.

* * *

 

Sage climbed into the back of the wagon. Rose climbed in the front, ready to steer the horses. They were going to act like mother and daughter on their trip, just in case if they were pulled aside and questioned.

She let out a trembling sigh and looked at the floor of the wagon. There was a false bottom, where the dress, invitation, and mask were hidden. They'd covered most of the back of the wagon with things they would "sell" in the town; mostly tapestries, clothing Rose had made, and so on.

Sage secretly admired most of the work Rose had done. She would have been taught to do such a thing when she was younger had her grandparents not taught her how to hunt. Sage could mend clothing but that was all.

The cart began to move. Sage watched as the entrance to the mountain pass became smaller and smaller. She took some controlled breaths, ignoring the finality of the wagon's movements.

She knew what to do. They all did.

But it didn't make her any less nervous.

* * *

 

Getting to Castle Duskglade was difficult, just as they'd planned. They'd been pulled over twice and harassed at least six times by guards. Several of their goods had been taken or burned. Luckily, no one was hurt and nothing important had been stolen.

Sage winced as Rose pulled the laces tighter on the back of the underbust corset. She felt them being tied, then Rose's hands dropping. Sage buttoned the topmost button on her vest, then looked down at herself.

The dress was dark gray; long-sleeved with a collar that covered her neck. Underneath said collar was a weaved metal one, sewn into the collar itself. Heavy but worth it. The corset was pale gray with black pinstripes. The vest she wore was white, sleeveless, and had a lower neckline than the dress.

Sage shook her head and turned to look at Rose. The seamstress handed her the mask, looking her directly in the face.

"You can do this," Rose told her. Sage smiled.

"I know I can," she said, looking outside. "The party is starting in an hour, by my count. I'd best be going quickly. Is everyone in position?"

At Rose's nod, Sage looked down at the mask. It was faceless except for the eyeholes, painted completely black. Two cotton string would tie it to her head.

Sage put it on, carefully tying a knot under her hair. Her hair had been put into a rather extravagant bun - she needed to look, act, and speak like a noblewoman.

Which was much more difficult than it had first appeared. Sage was no noblewoman - she had all but grown up in the forest. But she was damn willing to try.

She grabbed the invitation and feathery fan from the side table. "Good luck," she told Rose, who nodded. Then, Sage left the little house and joined a gaggle of nobles.

She glanced at her invitation. A fake name - Lily Ebonstar - was emblazoned across it. Sage smiled.

It would do.

* * *

 

Sage handed her invitation to the guard, keeping her face impassive behind the mask.

The guard took it, looking it over. Then, he nodded and stamped it. "Enjoy the party, Lady Ebonstar," he said. She curtseyed a bit, then took the invitation and walked into the castle.

It was brighter and livelier than she expected. There were colorful decorations, food Sage had never seen before, and a flurry of people; nobles and servants both.

Sage swallowed, shaking her head. She had a plan, one she'd been working on for several days now.

If she could, she'd try to get a dance with Cedar himself. Then, she'd stab him.

Her hand went to the small fillet knife hidden in her corset. It pressed against her ribs. Not too tightly, but had enough pressure to let her know it was there. Sage inhaled, ignoring the tremors in her hands.

She gripped her fan tighter as she walked down the hall. Sage showed her invitation to the herald.

"Lady Lily Ebonstar," he began, voice booming and echoing. She smiled behind her mask and continued on. She fanned herself briefly, surveying the room.

There were so many people. Some were in groups, others in pairs or trios, a few were by themselves. Sage swallowed. Who to talk to?

She eventually chose a young couple, both young women. She doubted they were much older than she was.

The one in a ruffly black dress smoothed out her skirts, looking over at the other. The other girl, in a simple blue gown, shrugged silently, fidgeting with her mask.

"Lily, right?" The one in black simpered, smiling at Sage. "I'm Daisy and my dearest here is Brook," Brook nodded silently, her dark blue eyes piercing.

"Greetings," Brook murmured softly, rubbing the lower edge of her traditional masquerade mask. "Daisy, where did your sister go?"

Daisy sighed loftily. "I am not Sky's keeper, dearest," she murmured. Sage observed them silently.

Daisy kissed Brook, linking arms with her. Brook ran a hand through Daisy's loose black hair, chuckling.

"I suppose we should go find my sister," Daisy said, smiling at Sage. "I bet she's with Will and the others. Nice to meet you, Lily," she told her, pulling Brook along.

Sage shook her head and looked around again. She picked a drink off of a tray, even though it was unlikely she'd drink it.

"Five minutes until the king arrives..." Sage heard as a group of older men passed her. "Best we curry favor now instead of later..." Their voices faded as they headed away to the ballroom.

She frowned, following them quietly.

Most of the partiers had gathered in the ballroom. It was opulent, with the same decorations as the main hall. Inside were nobles from all walks of life.

One person had a suit inspired by the night's sky. Another had a dress tailored to look like the ocean. A third wore a mask with feathers of a bird that Sage had never seen and would likely never in her entire lifetime.

She spotted Daisy and Brook with a group of others. Sage counted at least five men and another woman. They were all lively, chattering away about one thing or another.

Sage retreated toward the wall, fanning herself lightly. The last of the partygoers came in, followed by the herald.

"His Majesty, King Cedar Duskglade," the man announced. "Long may he reign!"

Sage inhaled shakily as Cedar walked in. He had a cane in one hand, a mask stylized like a raven on his face. He had a limp, though it was barely obvious.

They had both healed from their wounds, it had seemed. One of them came out less injured than the other.

Sage hid amongst a small gaggle of nobles of varying ages. They spoke softly, seeming skittish.

"Why can't we go back to the manor?" One murmured, looking ill. Another sighed and patted his back.

"Not right now," she murmured. "We'll only stay an hour, then return. Everyone else in favor?" The others nodded, looking almost scared. Sage frowned. Why?

She switched from group to group, eavesdropping and gathering information. Whether it was important or not didn't matter much.

Sage swallowed as the band finally began to play. She stood near the wall as people paired up. She spotted Daisy and Brook, who waved and smiled at her respectively.

She declined at least three men's and one woman's offers to dance. Before long, Cedar made his way over to her. Sage smiled behind her mask. It was time to strike.

But not quite yet.

"Dance?" He asked, voice raspy as he offered her a hand. She took it, snapping her fan closed. Sage allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, where they joined the rest of the dancers.

She swapped with Daisy, dancing with Brook for a turn. Then, they all returned to their normal partners. Cedar dipped her and as she was straightened, she used her free hand to grab her knife.

Then, something exploded violently outside. Sage smiled. Storm had pulled through.

Sage paid little attention to the chaos as she stabbed Cedar in the chest. He whacked her across the face.

Her mask cracked.

Bits of painted wood fell to the floor as she stomped on his foot. She stabbed him again. He let out a short, strained noise.

Blood splattered across her - she must've hit an artery. His hands, covered in blood, fumbled for her mask. It eventually ripped off, cotton string pulling tightly against her head. Her hair fell into an awkward lump half-way to her neck as Cedar dropped her neck.

She smiled down at him. "This is for all you've done," Sage told him coldly. She kicked his knee, making him fall to the floor. She cut at her dress, hearing fighting starting up outside.

She stabbed him in the throat, leaving her blade there. He could keep it.

Sage picked up his discarded sword, looking around. Everyone else had fled. Good for them.

She walked outside, heading towards the courtyard. A guard ran at her, shouting. She dodged his attack, eyes on his weapon.

Sage ran him through and picked up the spear he dropped. Then, she continued on.

The door from the hall to the courtyard was wide open, practically hanging off its hinges. She smelled smoke as she stepped out onto the ground.

Her slippers were ruined with blood now. The dirt didn't help.

She saw him before he saw her. At his feet was Thorn, the man who tortured her. The world around her seemed to go silent as Thorn pleaded for mercy.

Clay looked down at him with pity and rage. He gave Thorn none.

Blood sprayed across the dirt. His body fell. Across the courtyard, Sage saw Storm. Sound abruptly returned to her. The fighting was still waging.

"Where are Iris and Birch?" Sage shouted as she sprinted over to Clay. Storm walked quickly to them, shrugging at her question. She frowned.

"Fuck," she muttered. Sage turned around to look at the castle again. Fire and smoke climbed up one of the towers. "We need to find them!"

"Let's go. Our people can take care of the fighting," Storm said. She glanced over her shoulder at the two. Clay was nodding his agreement.

Her smile was grim.

* * *

 

The trio stalked through the castle like they were wraiths. Covered in blood, dirt, and soot, they were surely a grisly sight to behold. Anyone who was left in the castle ran from them.

They checked down halls and in rooms. Eventually, they found the two in one room together, huddling near the bed. The fires had nearly gotten to them.

With a wave of her hand, Storm and Clay followed Sage's command. They took the two - Iris fighting harder than Birch - and manhandled them out of the room. They left down the hallway, Sage leading them down various flights of stairs.

By the time they'd reached the courtyard, the fighting had stopped. A crowd of their soldiers had gathered and when they spotted her, they let out a nearly deafening cheer. They cheered for Storm and for Clay.

Sage grinned, accepting handshakes and hugs. One soldier nearly lifted her into the air with his joy. Finally, she helped bind Iris and Birch before taking a step back.

They had won. But it wasn't over yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Sage paced across the gallows. She couldn't afford to feel regret or shame as she pulled the lever. Behind her, the wood below Iris's and Birch's feet collapsed, making them fall.

She heard one snap and turned around. Iris's neck had broken, her corpse hanging from the noose. Birch struggled on, wriggling in the air. The crowd remained silent.

Sage sighed and unsheathed her sword. He had struggled long enough. She ran the sword through his heart, then wiped the sword off on him.

A cheer went up in the crowd after a moment. Sage turned around and smiled. There were a few familiar faces - Brook and Daisy, a few others from the party that had pledged their allegiance to the new crown, servants, and townspeople. It was a group of people from all walks of life.

"You may be wondering who will be taking over Vagon's leadership," she began after they quieted down. "It will not be me. Rather, it will be Rhea Duskrun. Her caretaker, Heron Deerlight, will assist her until she becomes of age,"

Until then, it should not be difficult, as under Cedar's rule," she continued. "Trust in your new queen,"

The crowd roared in a cheer again. Then, it scattered, ready to go back to normal life. The light had returned to many's eyes. It filled Sage with warmth to know that she had done something important in her life.

She smiled at Storm and pecked Clay on the lips. They had done it.

* * *

 

Sage opened the letter, almost scared. It was from Maple Silentgrove, who she remembered from long ago.

 _To Sage,_ she read. _Life has grown both harder and easier since you have left. The tunnel has been restored, I have gotten married, and children have been born. The economy has returned to Ashton. We miss you and we have no idea if you will get this letter._

 _We wish you good luck with all of your future endeavors. Signed, Maple Silentgrove_.

Sage inhaled shakily, smiling at the paper. She folded it up and put it into her breast pocket.

"What was that about?" Storm murmured, wrapping his arms around her waist. She chuckled.

"A letter from a friend," she replied softly. He sighed, disturbing the hair on her nape. She shuddered, grabbing his arms.

"We don't have to worry about this friend, do we?" Storm purred, flipping her around to face him. Sage smirked at him.

"No, dear one," she murmured. She kissed him before looking over at Clay, who was laying on the bed. She extended her hand to him. "Why don't you come help, love?" Her voice was husky as she said it.

Clay smiled and all but jumped to his feet. "Of course, beloved," he replied softly, eyes dark as he made his way over to him. Sage laughed lightly, kissing Storm again.

* * *

 

Rhea and Heron arrived with quite a bit of fanfare. They came in a carriage, Rhea dressed in a delicate gown befitting of her station. Heron came in a somewhat more practical suit.

Sage bowed to her and Heron. She kissed the back of the girl's hand, who looked as awkward as Sage felt.

"My queen," Sage said, keeping her tone humble. "You have a week to get settled before the coronation occurs."

Rhea nodded and looked up at Heron. The older woman, whose hair was already graying, gave a subtle nod. "Very well," Rhea said, her voice stable and quiet. "We will wait out the designated time. Is there anyone who can give us a tour?"

Sage nodded and gestured at a servant; Birch's old butler, if she remembered correctly. A quiet, young man who had sworn to tell all of the family's secrets if he was allowed to go to the fort any time he wished. Beck Stormlight was his name.

"Beck here will show you around," she told the two, patting Beck's back when he got close enough. "I'll take care of your horses and the like,"

Heron dipped her head, her face stony as Beck led her and Rhea into the castle. Sage rubbed her forehead, sighing. She waved over a couple of stableboys, instructing them very carefully how to deal with the horses.

She found Clover quickly. "Clover! I need some help getting this luggage into the castle," she called to them. They looked up at her and put their cards down. She smiled at Clover, leading them back to the carriage.

The horses had been taken away. Sage opened the door, looking in. A few suitcases and a few other things. Wouldn't be too hard to handle.

She grabbed a suitcase and another bag, nodding to Clover as she passed them. Sage found the room Rhea and Heron had decided to stay in. Well, rooms; there were two rooms that were connected by a door.

Sage silently put the items on the ground, stopping when Heron cleared her throat. "General," the woman began as Sage turned around. "Thank you. Without you, Cedar might have killed Rhea, me, and all of his other family to make sure he was the only one that would get the throne,"

Sage blinked back tears, swallowing. "I... you're welcome." Her voice was a cracking whisper as she bowed out of the room. The last thing she saw before she fled was Heron's faint smile.

* * *

 

Sage sighed as she leaned back in the chair. Rhea had finally been crowned. She could rest easy for now.

She smiled as everyone clapped loudly and then scattered. Storm and Clay came up to her as she stood, waiting for her to say something.

"Let's organize the troops," she said softly. "We're going home,"

Storm smiled at her, kissing her forehead. Clay put one hand on her shoulder and one hand on Storm's. "I had never thought meeting you two would lead to this," he sighed.

"Me too," Storm chuckled. He looked at them with a fond expression on his face. "I'm glad it did."

"So am I," Sage added. "Let's go home."

"Let's." Clay agreed. It was time for them to face a new day, to turn over a new leaf.


	10. Chapter 10

The march to home took nearly a whole month. Sage was anxious, fluttering between Storm and Clay the whole way there. She knew she could protect herself... but she wanted to be around them.

Before long, they could see the fort in the distance. Sage swallowed her excitement as they rode down the hill towards the building. Gods damn her; she was so excited to be home.

She was the first to ride through the gates. It felt like she had turned over a new leaf.

It was exciting. Sage grinned as she dismounted, looking up around at the walls.

They were home.

* * *

 

The army was dispersed within the next week. Many stayed, however, helping the growing town survive.

Sage watched as the caravan arrived into town. She spotted Avalanche, Petal (holding Moon), and Mountain walking together. She crossed her arms, smiling fondly.

Petal caught sight of her and waved. Sage waved back.

It was time to regroup and recoup.

* * *

 

The celebrations had left them both invigorated and tired. Clay and Storm had already gone to sleep when Sage stepped into the room.

She peered down at them, smiling softly. She quietly slipped between the two men, closed her eyes, and breathed along with them.

One moment passed, then another. Sage fell asleep.

Their story was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally fucking free of this chapter, which has haunted my dreams. I don't particularly care that it's only like 300 words long, let me LIVE damn it.


End file.
